


i'm your favorite worst nightmare

by yukioissimping



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hunter X Hunter, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Bad English, Flirting, Fucked Up, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Reader is a Jujutsu Sorcerer (Jujutsu Kaisen), Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Weapons
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukioissimping/pseuds/yukioissimping
Summary: a story where the world is a fucked up placemình viết lẫn lộn tiếng anh và tiếng việt vì mình thích thế hihi
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Nanami Kento/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Reader





	i'm your favorite worst nightmare

" my name is shinoraiki yukio, nice to meet you all"

**Author's Note:**

> chuyện có chứa crossover cực mạnh giữa các anime mà mình cũng đéo biết sao minh có thể nghĩ ra được ;)


End file.
